


Loving the sun

by Melime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She was like the sun.





	Loving the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Amando o sol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866034) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 13 - The Sun.

She was like the sun, and it was impossible not to get caught up in her orbit.

Rowan was drawn to her from the start, even before the story about the vaults came along.

Even though, at the time, no one else seemed to notice how amazing she was.

So it wasn't fair how, after everything they had been through together, she seemed to leave Rowan behind.

Rowan didn't mean to get angry at her, but the problem with loving the sun is, you're just one of many planets.

All Rowan ever wanted was to matter to her as much as she mattered to Rowan, but it seemed that they were not meant to be.


End file.
